1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns computerized devices and methods for operating on projection data to reconstruct an image therefrom, and for displaying (visualizing) the reconstructed image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reconstruction of volume data based on projection data leads (for example in medical image processing or in materials testing) to more detailed spatial insights and enables a substantiated diagnosis. For example, the projection data can be acquired by means of x-rays, electrically (for example with impedance), optically or acoustically (for example with sonography).
A method of slice image generation of the type known as tomosynthesis can be used in cases in which computed tomography is not available. Such a method is described in, for example, the DE 102006012407. Perceptible delays in the visualization of volume data result due to the large number of digital projection data sets that must be processed.